Steamboat
by DixieMame
Summary: Before he was a King, he was just a Prince. Follow Mickey Mouse as he chooses his Queen, and readies himself for the trials ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Technically this is Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, but I felt since it focuses more on Mickey and Minnie, it's better suited in the Disney section. It was originally going a short story for my 100 choices challenge, but the ideas for this piece got bigger and needed to be in a multiple chapter deal. This story takes place before the games (and possibly before Birth by Sleep, but I aint waiting for that game to come to America before I can write this.) where Mickey wasn't a king yet, just a prince, and falls in love with Minnie. Enjoy.

And sorry about the bunched look of this, I don't know why it won't let me double space this. Once again, if you know how to make it do that, let me know and I'd be more than happy to delete and resubmit this so it'd be easier to read. Disney belongs to Disney and all that.

* * *

The steamboat was his favorite 'ride' in the entire kingdom. The second his feet touched those wooden panels, all of his troubles and worries slipped away. There would be nothing else but the almost melodic noise of the emerging steam, and watching the reflections on the water's surface. He could spend hours there… and that was the plan today.

Whether Yensid liked it or not.

The young prince Michael Mouse (_Mickey_, he insisted!) held his breath as he leaned against the castle wall, as if somehow that would make him invisible to his mentor's eyes. He counted to five in his head before he dared to take a peek around the corner… it seemed like the coast was clear. He released his breath with great relief, and resumed his journey to the window. If he could make it there, he could get to the gardens. If he could get to the gardens, he could slip into the town. If he could slip into the town, it would just be a hop, skip, and a jump to the steamboat.

Despite not hearing or seeing the grumpy old wizard, Mickey took precaution, using tiny tip-toe movements towards the window. Just a few more steps, and there would be sweet, sweet freedom. No lectures, no glares, no more nonsense about losing hearts-

And that freedom suddenly seemed to shatter once he felt a hand on his left shoulder. A startled yelp escaped his throat, and he began to turn around in hesitation. But the anxiety he felt vanished when he realized he hadn't been stopped by Yensid, but by his best friend, and royal mage, Donald Duck. He didn't look pleased at his prince, but then, Donald wasn't known for his bouts of happiness.

"Your highness." He addressed, arms now crossed.

"Aw, come on, Donald." Mickey smiled at him, trying to lighten the situation. "I told you that you can still call me Mickey. Just because you and Goofy are members of the castle service doesn't mean you have to treat me any differently." It just felt strange for his childhood friends to suddenly start treating him as a superior. Just another thing on the long list of things he didn't like about being a prince.

"It's my job!" The fowl snapped, now tapping a webbed foot on the floor. "Me and Goofy are supposed to serve and protect you, and that gets hard when there's no prince to protect!" He pointed an accusing finger at the window, as if it was the accomplice.

Mickey's smile faded away, allowing him to groan in exasperation. "It was just going to be for a few hours! The whole kingdom isn't gunna collapse if I'm gone that long!"

Now the finger pointed off to the hallway, from whence Mickey had come from. "You are going to Yensid's lesson, and go do… whatever it is you do with him!" The meetings were of utmost privacy, and no one really knew what happened between Yensid and Mickey. There were rumors about some kind of weapon only Mickey could use, but Donald never paid attention to such things. But they had to be important, so Mickey had to go.

An idea came to the mouse. Not one he particularly liked, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He shrugged heavily, slowly beginning to lean towards the window. "All right, Donald, if you insist..." And then he suddenly pointed right past Donald to the opposite hallway, his face in shock. "Gosh, when did my dad hire those pretty maids?"

"What?!" Instantly, the duck looked in the false direction, Yensid almost entirely forgotten. "Where?!" He frantically began to run for the girls, which, after a few dashes, he realized did not exist. Cheeks flushing with humiliation, he whipped around to try and go after Mickey – and see if he could get away with punching the prince – only to find the window open, and no mouse around. The classic temper tantrum that followed soon after could nearly be heard by the entire castle.

Somewhere, Goofy laughed.

* * *

What a rush! Fresh wind, the smell of flowers, the talk of people… The escapist slowed down in order to let it all sink in. How he missed these sensations from his youth, when he had been allowed to freely roam with his friends. He was now in the town, where only a few people seemed perplexed to see him. The majority of the townsfolk felt the prince's runaways were common knowledge, and that little could be done to stop him. He would sometimes wave or say hello, maybe even buy a few things to help some people along. He loved the people, and they loved him.

It wasn't as if he hated Yensid. Outside of the tedious lessons, Yensid had a gentleness that almost seemed fatherly. It was obvious he had Mickey and the kingdom's best interests at heart. Nor did Mickey hate his father, the last of his family, who had been ordered to bed rest for his declining health. Even with such restrictions, he found the time to eat and laugh with his son, slipping shades of wisdoms into the stories he weaved for his boy. Hate didn't come to his best friends, either. Goofy and Donald still regarded him as their companion, and were honored to do whatever it took to keep him safe. So, logically, Mickey lacked for nothing.

So why did he still feel a need for that steamboat?

He stopped where he was in his walk, taking a long, good look at the scenery around him. People bustling to and fro, businesses flourishing, children playing, and yet amidst all of this fortune, the young prince still didn't feel… Well, he couldn't really find a word for it. Complete? Whole? They just didn't seem to cover what he was missing, what he sought out for when he got on the boat. Yet he couldn't describe what the ride gave him either. As he continued to look, as if somehow that would give him the answers he needed, he noticed a small clock right above a small eatery, and realized…

He was late! The boat was going to leave without him!

Nearly tripping over his big yellow shoes, he made a bolt forward, trying to go as fast as he can. In his panic, he focused too much on the memorized path in his mind, and not the actual path he was treading in reality. Because he wasn't watching where he was going, he didn't notice the two people directly in his way – and before he could register what had happened, his body went smack into a suitcase almost bigger than himself, and he did an almost ballerina-like twirl as it popped open, clothes flying all over, while the prince wound up on his back on the ground, staring up at the sky. _Only a few clouds here and there, not really 'shape-guessing' weather,_ was the second thought that went through his mind.

_Ow_ was the first.

"Whoa, there, sonny boy!" a voice called out to him, with a thick country accent. "You all right?" Now the owner of the voice was in his view, leaning over the prince. It was another mouse, but far, far taller, with old whiskers growing out of his chin. He had on a sailor's hat with washed away colors, matching the rest of his outfit, with tired white and blue stripes… a look that said this casual sailor had been casual for way too long. The old man offered a hand towards Mickey, which was taken as he steadily tried to stand up.

"I think so…" He replied, rubbing a sore spot on his head. He did a slow turn, assessing the damage he'd done, and began to pick up the clothes. "Gosh, I'm really sorry about this! I should've been way more careful."

The old man cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Appreciate the help, boy, but, uh, I really do think you should let me handle it… Young fellas like yourself shouldn't be touchin' lil' missy things." He jerked a thumb towards his right side, where Mickey saw no one, until he looked down to about the prince's own height.

Perhaps to anyone outside of this meeting, the boy and girl that were staring at each other could have been twins separated at birth. The same height, the same color fur, they even had similar eyes. But to Mickey, he had never seen anything like her before. Girls, women, yes, but this? This adorable little thing, trying to heighten herself in red heels… gloves hands holding each other… a red dress with polka dots that, while covering her lower half, he swear he caught a glimpse of frilly white panties (and would also later swear to himself that he was_ not_ looking _there _on purpose)… red again on the top of her head as a bow, laced with black hair that she seemed to be experimentally growing out, see if it looked out, see if it didn't… A petite face, with long lashes, a hint here and there of make-up, a muzzle a shade lighter than his own, and a little mouth that was…

… frowning for a reason he couldn't grasp right away.

It wasn't until the old man cleared his throat again that Mickey looked down at his own hands, and realized that in his help to pick up what had spilled, he was now holding onto a pair of white panties (similar to the ones he would swear he was _not_ looking _there_ on purpose) that he had a good feeling didn't belong to the old man. One could say karma delivered a nice kick to his rear as his face turned a red that he had helped Donald get earlier, quickly shoving the undergarments into the girl's arms, voice grasping at straws for the right apology. "I-I-I didn't mean… I wasn't trying to… See, I was just…" He flailed his arms, trying to explain his thinking, only to continue stammering with an unfamiliar yet strong urge to make this girl understand. "I didn't even want… Not, not that they're not pretty… Not that I was looking! I mean, I guess, I had to be looking, at you… Not staring! I'm not that kind of guy!"

The old man had begun to pick up the rest of the scattered clothes, while the girl continued to watch the performance. Her frowning lips pressed a little, then suddenly turned upward, and little melodic bursts came out… The sweetest giggling he had ever heard. She put one hand to her mouth, trying to contain herself, but it didn't do any good, as she continued making that harmonious sound, over and over. Why he didn't mind her laughing at him, he couldn't really comprehend, although he assumed it was better than her being angry with him. When she finally seemed to have some control of herself, she looked to the old man who had finished packing. "Uncle Monty, is everyone in town like this?"

The old man – Uncle Monty - held up his suitcase with an amused expression. "I hope not, or this suitcase is going to be broke 'fore the day is over." Once again he held out a hand towards Mickey, this time as a greeting. "Name's, well, Monty. This is my niece, Minerva."

"Uncle!" The girl – Minerva- pouted at him, displeased. "I told you to stop telling people that. Minvera is…" She mentally searched for a good excuse, and half heartedly settled on "… for an older woman." She looked back to Mickey, suddenly all sweetness again. "My name is Minnie." She curtseyed to try and make up for her uncle's 'mistake'.

Mickey shook Monty's hand, but his eyes stayed on the girl, Minvera, Minnie, miniature mouse, _she was so cute._ "I'm… Mickey Mouse." He smiled at the both of them – her, really – as he let go of the hand. "You two have to be new around here, I've never seen you before, and I practically know everyone here."

"Right on the money, boy." Monty puffed out his chest proudly. "Me and my niece, we're travelers! We've been all over the world, and then some!" He beat a fist on his chest for emphasis. "I've only been this place once, when I was about your age… and I gotta say, aint changed much." This apparently met with approval, as he nodded. "We were lookin' for some lodgin'."

"How long are you staying?" Mickey asked, again by the way he was looking was just looking at Minnie.

She shrugged one shoulder, glancing to her Uncle for agreement. "We're not sure… sometimes we only stay in place a few days, sometimes a month… It depends on how much we like the place we're in."

"And I say we're in for a good long haul!"Monty proclaimed, looking triumphant again. But something seemed to dawn on him, as he looked at Mickey with confusion. "By the way… what were you in such a rush for in the first place?"

Mickey blinked, trying to recall what had started this mess in the first place. It had suddenly seemed so unimportant… it took a few tries, but he finally recalled the steamboat ride. "Oh! That's right! I was…" He turned his head away, with the intention of going, but couldn't really turn himself away from Minnie. He instead tossed a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nevermind, its long gone by now. I'll catch it another time. Now, uh, about your lodging…?"

"Don't you worry your little head, we already got a place in mind." With that, he took his niece's hand, intending to lead her away. "Speakin' a which, we best get goin' to meet our reservation. Nice meetin' you, boy!"

"See you, Mickey!" Minnie chimed in, waving at him as the two began to go further and further in the distance and out of Mickey's vision.

Mickey returned the wave, a rather silly look upon his face. He continued to wave even when Minnie was clearly gone, when a shadow loomed over him, when Yensid dragged him by his tail back to the palace and berated him for running away, still continued to wave at the girl, Minerva, Minnie, miniature mouse, _she was so cute_.

**End Of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

"These are dark times we are facing, your highness."

"Dark times."

Yensid continued to pace, trying to find the right words to make his ward understand. "These men, who wish to experiment with the matters of the heart… they must be watched."

"Must be watched."

Yensid stopped where he was, and cast a glance over his shoulder. Mickey was sitting with his book wide open, but instead of looking at the book or even at his instructor, he was staring at the window, his chin resting on his palm, elbows propped up on the book on his knees. His eyes were distant, mind in another world.

Yensid tapped his fingers along his arm, irritation clear. "There are flying pink elephants in the room."

"Flying pink elephants." The mouse repeated without hesitation, but then it was without much thought as well.

"Michael!" The old wizard shouted, slamming a hand down upon the book. Startled, the prince leaned backwards, his chair going with him, and both wound up on the floor. The mouse dizzily sat up, with a sheepish grin, somewhat realizing the trouble he was in.

"Uh… sorry, Yensid." He apologized, grabbing his book and trying to stand up. "You were saying?"

"What does it matter?" The elder furrowed his brows, face dark. "You haven't listened to a word I've said all day. These men are trying to experiment with the natural law!"

This again? Mickey held back a groan, guessing that would just earn another scary slam. " 'These men' have my dad's trust." He dusted himself off a bit, and closed his book. "And if my dad trusts them, so do I."

Yensid began to walk towards Mickey, almost leaning over him. "Your father will not be here for much longer. Then you will be king, and you will have to rely on more than your father's past to make decisions." He then moved, getting on one knee to be at better eye-line with Mickey. That always meant serious business was afoot. "Your time will come soon, Michael. You must be ready."

Mickey met his eyes, and was almost frightened by the solemn look. Yet it did nothing to shake his beliefs. Trying to bring humor to the situation, his face held a smile. "He's called Ansem the _Wise_ for a reason! He's just trying to help out. You worry too much." He reached out and gave his teacher a one armed hug. "I'll be king someday… but not today." Then, before any further objections could be made, the mouse made a sprint for the day. "I think I learned enough for today anyway!" He called out, giving a laugh as he made his get-away.

Yensid shook his head, rising to stand once more. Mickey's innocence and naivety was almost something to be admired… it was something he had admired about the boy. Yet Yensid's face was still grim, as he moved to the windows. How much longer could the prince afford to be this way? Would it be when Ansem would – and Yensid was sure of this – _would_ blunder, and his damned experiments got out of hand?

He looked out the window, where there was a clear view of the town. Momentarily, he pondered just what Mickey had been so fixated on.

~*~

More of Mickey's laughter echoed down the hallways, now joined by giddy barking. Pluto nearly tackled his master down, covering him in wet, sloppy kisses until Mickey managed to gently push him off. "I wasn't in there that long, was I?" He joked, scratching behind his hound's ears. "You wanna come with me? I'm going to go see Goofy."

As the two began to walk, the dog gave the prince a quizzical look, wondering the reason to visit the knight. Mickey just kept his eyes forward. "Because, you know, it's been a while. I wanna hear how he and the missus are doing."

Which was some of the truth. The rest of it, he didn't fee Pluto would understand, and even he himself didn't understand it too much. He was going to see his friend for advice, one could say. He had tried this with Donald, but it had just ended in another petty argument and ruffled feathers. The duck's main gripe was that Mickey couldn't just 'spit out' what his problem was, and then Mickey couldn't resist a tease at how unintelligible Donald's regular speech was, and, well… that was always a powder keg.

Mickey tried to make a speech, or at least some order of how he wanted to discuss things. Maybe that way, it would make better sense for the both of them. To start things off would be easy enough… an apology. An apology that he had spent less time with him, Donald, Pluto, all of them, because he was now also putting some of his time towards a new friend, Minnie. If Goofy met Minnie, surely he'd understand. She was so sweet and kind, how anyone could not like her was something Mickey couldn't even fathom.

After that first meeting with her, Mickey would still try and make his way to the steamboat whenever he had a chance, but if he saw Minnie along the way, he would up and decide that the boat could be for another day. He would show her, and sometimes her uncle, around the town, introducing her to people and showing her the sights. Yet he would do his best not to reveal his royal title, and would do everything in his power to make sure no one else would blab it out either. It hadn't been easy, from tripping people to slapping hands on mouths to somehow getting in a chase with a llama with a map that didn't make sense...

His reasoning? He didn't want her to treat him differently because he was a prince, like Goofy and Donald all of a sudden had. It wasn't lying, he had convinced himself… it was just not telling her. Completely different. More importantly, with each time they were together, he learned more and more about her. She was a country girl, but her family was moving up in life, having come across big bucks. But she longed for the adventures her visiting uncle would tell, and eventually she wound up grabbing her ukulele and running away from home and joining him. Now she had stories of her own to tell, describing to Mickey all of the things she had seen.

The thing that Mickey needed advice for were his own feelings towards Minnie. The two were friends, obviously enough. Yet, it was a different friendship than he had known before. He didn't know why, it just was. As if something deep down was trying, telling him something, but by the time it got to his brain, it was so quiet that he couldn't understand it. He wanted something out of her he couldn't get out of his regular friends, but what? He enjoyed spending time with her and talking to her as he did with his friends, so what was different?

The mouse and the dog were now outside, heading to Goofy's small home, near the back of the castle. It was small and modest, not asking for too much and needing only the essentials. It was as if it had taken after its inhabitants. Mickey and Pluto began to struggle through the thick bushes that separated this home from the castle, but a sight gave Mickey pause, and the dog copied his master. The door to the home had opened, and the lanky knight had hobbled out, his armor rattling with every step.

After the knight came the wife, with her protruding belly. Mickey could tell that Goofy was about to go on duty, and was saying goodbye to her. First, the knight gave the stomach a pat, and a kiss. "See you later, Max." He told it, as he had been convinced his child would a boy, despite having little evidence to prove it. A dad just knows, he always said. Then, up straight, he addressed his wife. "See you later, hun." He gave her a sweet kiss, quickly, right n her lips.

Struck by inspiration, Mickey shouted "That's it!"

The knight and his woman looked around, surprised by the noise, but neither of them smart enough to figure out where it had come from. As for the shouter, he was now going back the way he came, his baffled pooch at his heels. "I get it!" the prince continued to yell, nearly jumping for joy. "I want what Goofy has! I… I wanna do that to Minnie!" Once they were out of the bushes, he grabbed Pluto's front paws, forcing him into an odd little dance. "I wanna kiss her and hug her and hold her and marry her and live with her… do you get what I'm saying?"

Pluto shook his head no, giving him a concerned look. The last thing he needed was his master going crazy.

"I'll explain on the way!"Mickey dropped the paws, and began to run to the town, Pluto obediently following. He felt foolish for not realizing it before… He loved her! Mickey loved Minnie! That was a level of friendship that no one else could touch. Who would have thought all those mushy poems and dull love stories his father would insert into his fairy tales actually hold merit? Over and over in his head he replayed the image of Goofy kissing his wife, until it became an imagined kiss between Mickey and Minnie, and if it was possible, he began to run even faster at the thought.

He found the inn that Minnie and Monty were taking lodge in, and managed to screech to a halt to the door. It was sheer miracle that Pluto didn't collide with him, and now just waited at his side, hoping for the explanation that had yet to come. But Mickey didn't give one just yet, opening the door and walking inside. It was quiet, nearly barren, save for the girl of the hour, Minnie, standing at the counter and counting some coins she had laid out. She didn't notice the two right away, her attention on the coins, counting and recounting.

"Hiya, Minnie!" Mickey cheerfully said, heading right towards her. He could feel a liberation as he looked her over – understanding why he wanted to touch her tail and her dress and her hair…

She gave him a quick glance, and her sweet smile arrived when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello, Mickey." Then it was back to the coin counting.

Mickey opened his mouth… and then closed it as he understood a few vital things, crashing down at him all at once. The first being that he could not just up and kiss her. The second, having much to do with the first, was that he had no idea if she loved him.

As if he had just been punched in the gut, he leaned against the counter, taking a breath. What in the world had he been planning to do once he saw her? His feelings of sheer happiness didn't evaporate, but they did take a severe beating. Fortunately, Minnie apparently to be oblivious to his heart-break, still counting, re-counting. It gave Mickey enough time to recover, and finally ask. "What are you doing?"

With a resigned sigh, she faced him yet again, a hand gesturing to the money. "I'm just counting how much Uncle Monty and I have left… I don't think we can afford to stay here too much longer."

The horrified look on Mickey's face nearly matched his shrill tone of "W-what?! You mean you're leaving?!" And that was infinitely worse than her possibly not returning his feelings. He struggled to think, there surely had to be a way to keep her here. "You, you don't have anything saved, or anything to sell…?"

Minnie sadly began to push the coins back in her purse. "I'm afraid not… I don't even think selling my ukulele would bring much." Yet as she stared her purse, she almost seemed to be considering it.

"Wait." Mickey held out a hand, trying to stop that thought process. "I meant… anything besides that." Meeting her questioning eyes, he continued. "It means a lot to you, right? You brought with you for a reason."

That smile returned, that smile that he would give anything to keep seeing, and she nodded. "It's a gift from Uncle Monty." She admitted, looking away to the rooms with closed doors, knowing her instrument was resting comfortably on her bed. "He likes to hear the songs I make up. They're not too good, but he likes them, so…"

"I'd love to hear them sometime." Mickey added, and the two resumed looking at each other, exchanging shy smiles, with perhaps a bit of pink on their cheeks. The moment was jolted, however, by a whine from Pluto, who was using his hind leg to try and get something from behind his ear. "Huh?" Mickey knelt down to try and see the problem. "What is it, boy?" Then, remembering, he glanced at Mickey. "Oh, this is my dog, Pluto!"

"It's nice to meet you, Pluto." Minnie reached out, tickling his chin, already earning the dog's favor. "Is something bothering him?"

"Aw, just a caterpillar." Mickey commented, pulling a small, furry bug from Pluto's ear. He put the irritated insect on the counter, much to the dog's relief. "He probably got it when we were running through the gard…" he trailed off, as an idea began to form.

"The gard…?" Minnie asked, waiting for him to continue with a roll of her hand.

"The gardens!" Mickey popped up to his feet, elated. "The royal gardens! You can work there?"

"I can?" Minnie continued to ask, happy but cautious.

Not that her tone deterred his ecstasy any. "Sure! The pay'll be great, you can stay here for as long as you want!"

"And my Uncle Monty?"

"Oh, right, him too." He paused, but resumed his rambling shortly. "I'm good friends with the royal family, you don't even need an interview! You can start working tomorrow!"

Minnie quietly debated this, a finger to her lips. "Hmmm… well, if you're so sure I can get it…"

"Positive!" He looked to his pet for agreement. "Right, Pluto?"

Pluto raised an eyebrow, and an amused expression was on his mouth. A low grumble echoed in his throat, which, in dog-speak, could be translated into 'Oh, so _that's_ what this is all about.'

Minnie giggled, that music-like sound that Mickey could drown in, thoroughly relieved. "I guess if you're both so sure, I ought to give it a try! I'm going to tell Uncle Monty!" But instead of heading back to the rooms with the closed doors, she leaned forward, touching Mickey's cheek almost as she had with Pluto's. Instead of a friendly tickle, though, she pressed her lips to his cheek, and then turned around, running away in an instant to spread her good news.

Dumbfounded, Mickey stood there, eyes wide and face a shade similar to a fresh tomato. He had thought a kiss to the lips would be good? This one, just to cheek, was almost enough to knock the strength from his knees.

Scratch almost. Down he went, and it was only Pluto worriedly coming up behind up and trying to keep him right up that prevented Mickey from meeting the floor. Not that the prince took any notice, still in a daze and lightly brushing the faint trace of lipstick from his cheek. It took a 'yap' from Pluto to bring him back into senses, and for Pluto to move his head towards the front door to remind him that there was work to do.

"Oh yeah!" Mickey recalled, standing up on his own, and beginning to job back home. "I gotta make sure everyone knows she's coming!" And to make sure no one would tell her who the prince really was. It seemed now more than ever that it was essential she not make the connection just yet. She needed to fall for Mickey Mouse.

At least, he hoped she would.

~*~

It felt as if he was physically being broken inside, as Yensid looked upon the King, a shell of his former self. Each cough that came out of his throat was just another dagger to Yensid's heart. Once the recent fit appeared to stop, the wizard began to approach his friend, looking down at the royal figure on the bed. Yet the king's expression was of sheer calm, a hand to his mouth, deeply inhaling on his pipe.

"Must you smoke around me?" Yensid said bitterly, nostrils flinching at the smell.

The king exhaled, gray fumes leaving his mouth, along with "Let me guess, it'll be the death of me." And a wry smile. "You didn't come here to lecture me about my health, Yensid. What, has Mickey run off again?"

The mage did not return the glad tone. "It's about Ansem, and his apprentice." He took a seat beside the bed. "There are rumors surrounding their experiments… that they are getting children to aide in their trails."

The King closed his eyes, tasting his pipe. "You know he has my full trust. Sometimes it takes the wisdom of children to help adults along."

"I think he is meddling in affairs that no mortal should touch." Yensid insisted, hands balling into fists. "What would we gain from learning about the heart, and about other worlds?"

There was a pause, and it was hard to tell whether the king was giving thought to this, or suppressing pain. Either way, it didn't take long for him to respond. "Staying in one place accomplishes nothing. With your approval or not, people will guess, people will wonder, people will explore. We will always keep moving forward." A cough came, but only one this round. "…Keep moving forward."

Yensid's hard expression began to turn soft, and he extended a hand out to comfort his friend… when the bedroom door opened, and an exhausted mouse stood there.

"I'm hiring a girl named Minnie to come and work as our gardener but please don't tell her I'm the prince, okay, bye!" He was gone as soon as he came, and he could be heard down the hall repeating this message to anyone he saw.

Yensid rubbed his temples, and the king laughed.

End Of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing the genre labels on this, as the story is going to take more serious turns now, but there still will be humor ahead. "keep moving forward" is an actual line from Walt Disney, so I gotta give credit where credit is due.

* * *

Mickey couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, as he felt tired enough, but he just wouldn't drift off. Giving up for now, he untangled himself from his bed sheets, and stood on the floor. He stretched a bit, and then moved to push his window open. Maybe fresh air would stir him to sleep.

Once it was open, he took a long look outside. From there, he could see the river where the steamboat would go. A trip he would still take, although the occurrences had been less and less. He still needed it in his life, and had stopped bothering for finding a reason why. He had his friends, he had his family, he had Minnie, he had his steamboat, and he didn't need anything more. He could see the stars reflected in the river's clear water, and he looked up to see them for himself.

He remembered younger times, sitting on his father's lap, as he would point out each star, and fabricate a wild story about each 'world' there. Even when he grew out of that childhood, he treasured the stories he heard about these made-up other worlds.

Until Yensid told him that they were real.

He backed away from the window, deciding to leave his room. He kept his eyes on all of the windows he would pass, soon unable to see the river and only able to see the castle grounds.

He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, but Yensid had demanded it. It was for their own safety, and some people were better left in ignorance, or so he had said. The King's order, no doubt. Mickey didn't plan to keep this rule once the title of King! No sir, he would tell everyone he knew all of the amazing things he had discovered. About all of the worlds that existed beyond their own, about the mysterious blade he was able to summon, and maybe even about the experiments Ansem was doing.

He met his reflection in one panel of glass, and he looked himself over skeptically. He hadn't even told Minnie how he felt about her yet – how was he supposed to confess all the bigger secrets? It was almost laughable.

She had been in this kingdom for months now, and taking excellent care of the garden. (Not that it actually needed a gardener, but no one dared to tell Mickey otherwise.) Not to mention she was now easier to fin, and they could spend more time together. He even managed to introduce her to Donald and Goofy, and all three had got along swimmingly. She had seemed interested in Donald's magic, yet when asked why she was so curious, she had changed the subject. An odd thing, he had remarked, but nothing too pressing.

It wasn't too surprising that his thoughts had centered on her yet again. She had seized a large portion of his mind, and wasn't able to let go. Mickey was now able to see the garden, and a dreamy smile came on his face, recalling the latest visit with her. The garden seemed to glow with her tender care.

The smile melted away when he realized that wasn't just a metaphor. Something from the garden was glowing!

He pushed open the window, now on ground level, and scrambled to the outside. His pajamas flapped a little nosily as he ran, disturbing the silent peace the night had brought. He went around the bushes, almost tripped over tree roots, and stopped just before the wide field of flowers came into view. They were of every color of the rainbow, fully blossoming in their beauty, and the glow seemed to come right in the middle, where the roses were placed. A few steps closer, and Mickey could see what was going on.

Minnie, way past her hourly duties, stood before the roses, hands waving around a particular rose. That one flower was brown, sickly, perhaps on the edge of death. The glow was pure white, surrounding both mouse and plant, her eyes nearly glazed as she concentrated on it. As if she was submerged in water, her dress and hair floated as this power continued, without a single sound.

Then, whatever she did was taking effect, because the stem became straighter, and the petals curled around in a healthy shape, vibrant red replacing dull brown. The sick rose now was as normal as the rest, and with that task accomplished, the glow promptly stopped. A heavy breath escaped her, her body looking drained, and she sat down on the ground, hair and dress settling along with her.

To approach her, or let her rest? To inquire, or leave well enough alone? Mickey pondered these things, watching her catch her breath. He didn't even seem to notice that she had kept a secret from him, concerned more about her well-being. He made up his mind when he saw she was trying to stand up, but just didn't have the strength. He walked into the clearing.

Her ears lightly perked at the noise of footsteps, and her weary eyes looked to the visitor. The same eyes widened in shock, and she once again attempted to force herself up, but to no avail. "Mickey?" She spoke, her voice a light tremor of its usual charm. A quick peek at the full flower, then she returned her attention to him, ashamed. "Did you see…"

"Yeah." He sat down next to her, studying her carefully so he could choose the right words. It wasn't easy, and there was an uncomfortable pause before he could talk. "You can use magic?" Stupid and a fairly obvious question, but he continued. "Why didn't you say so?"

She pulled up her legs, hugging her knees to her chest, a small ball of black and red frailty. "I only know a few spells." She whispered, unable to look her friend in the eyes, and instead keeping her gaze on the flowers. "I don't know why I'm able to do these things… but I found a weird book in my uncle's belongings one day. I was… I was just trying to look for more music to play, but his book was different… I tried to understand it, and all of a sudden, I could heal small things, and create these lights…" Now she closed her eyes, going into the past. "I told Uncle Monty, and he said that the book was a collection of old notes and scriptures from his travels, from old sorcerers and wizards who couldn't perform magic anymore."

Puzzlement was Mickey's initial reaction. What could have been a bonding moment between uncle and niece sounded like tragedy from her point of view. He sat up a bit straighter, urging her to continue. "So that means Monty used to do magic too, right?"

She shook her head no, her hair ribbon coming slightly undone. "He can't. Neither can my parents."

Mickey kept trying. "But magic comes from the blood, that's what Yensid…" He caught himself, and quickly tried to fix his error. "That's what everyone says." Mickey had inherited it from his father, Donald had gotten it from his uncle… it was possible to skip a generation or two, but Yensid had said that all who possessed magic inherited it.

"That's not the point!" Minnie suddenly shouted, causing Mickey to lean backwards in surprise. Such a loud, angry sound from her, and that glare she now struck at him, he never would have dreamt of. "Every time someone finds out about my magic, they want me to heal their sick, or hurt someone, or protect them, and…" Hot tears pricked at her eyes, and she buried her face in her hands. "I don't know how! I just can't!" She sobbed, even her tail now curling around her body to ball herself up.

Mickey watched her tremble and cry, mouth open, but no speech coming forth. That such sadness could exist for the person he thought of as perfect… That magic, a source he trusted as a natural part of his body, could be seen as torture… He stopped thinking, and went on instinct. His arms reached out, wrapping around her, and, ignoring the sudden squeak from the girl, he pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly against his chest. There was no struggle, only pause, and even that didn't last long, as she rested her face to his pajamas, loud cries now soft. He placed his chin on top of her head, letting her get out all the tears she needed to.

He had imagined their first embrace many times, but it had never been like this in his head. After all, he never imagined her upset or in tears. Logically he knew she was capable of sadness, but it had just never occurred to him. For each dream of this moment, he would think of how he felt – how happy he was, how he would memorize her warmth and touch, how he would smell her hair, and then how he would confess his love to her…

… The reality was so much different. It was all about her now. How she felt, how she could be comforted, how she could smile again.

Ages passed, or felt as such, before her breath was controlled, and she drew herself away from him only a small way, to rub her face and eyes with her gloved hands. "I'm sorry." She spoke, voice still soft.

He smiled at her, still unwilling to let her go just yet. "Aw, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Not accepting that, she shook her head again. "I'm sorry for not telling you… It's not like I thought you would want something from me…" Hesitation now, and she became preoccupied with redoing the ribbon in her hair, not looking at him. A faint blush, perhaps too? "I just… didn't want you to treat me differently when you found out who I was."

If it was physically possible, the smile on Mickey grew even bigger. Hadn't he been using that exact same reason for not telling her he was a prince? Wasn't this another sign of how much they were alike, which, to him, translated itself as 'Wasn't this another sign of how much they were meant to be together?' "No way!" He said with possible too much enthusiasm. "You'll always be just Minnie!" It took a few seconds to realize how that sounded, and he stammered to try again. "N-Not… 'just' Minnie, I mean, you're more than 'just' Minnie… Gosh, I, um…"

A bat of her long eyelashes and a small giggle from her promptly shut him up for several minutes. He eased his grip on her, speaking once more. "I promise, I won't tell anyone about your magic… But, you know, you don't have to be ashamed of it." He nodded his head towards the singular rose of the mess. "You still use it! And use it really well, I gotta say."

Being too distracted to fix her hair now, she let the ribbon unfold into her hands, now on her lap. "I guess I couldn't help myself." She admitted, now playing with the cloth. "I wanted to see I could heal it, but I didn't want anyone else to know… it's why I'm here so late."

"Looks like I got you the right job." He chuckled, and it made his heart swell to see her smile at that. "Maybe one day, Donald can teach you how to use it."

"Maybe." There was no guarantee in her voice, and Mickey accepted that. Such fears couldn't be cured overnight. But she looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Mickey… you're so sweet."

"What're friends for?" He regretted the sentimentality the second it came out. He wanted to be more than friends with her! More regret came as she pushed away from him and began to stand on the ground. "W-wait!" He grabbed her hand, and also stood up. She tilted her head slightly, confused, as Mickey swallowed, readying himself. "Since I kinda found this out by accident… It's only fair I tell you one of my secrets."

"Oh, Mickey you don't have to do that." She squeezed his hand for emphasis, and for that he almost lost his will. "Just comforting me was enough."

"No, please." He drew himself up, trying to look confident in tear-stained pajamas. "The truth is… I'm really…"

"Mickey!"

Well of course he was Mickey, who else would he be? He then realized that the shout of his name had come from a far distance away, and not from either mouse. Both watched as shadows from feet away became Donald and Goofy, half dressed and panicked. Before Mickey could ask what was going on, the knight scooped Mickey up and over his shoulder, running away with him back towards the castle. Minnie could hear his agitated yells of "Put me down!" but the dog refused.

Minnie turned to Donald, who was worn out from the run he had taken. "What was that all about?" She asked, pointing in the direction where Mickey had been only moments before.

Donald wiped a few beads of sweat off of his face, debating internally if it was right to answer her. He took measured steps in the direction of the castle, speaking to her with his back to her. "It's his dad."

* * *

Mickey had been told his father was dying many times in the past year, and had accepted it, or so he had convinced himself. It turned out there was a huge difference in being told 'Your father is dying' and 'Your father is dying _now_.' It was a difference he wasn't ready for, and when Goofy had plopped him down in his father's bedroom that night, he couldn't move.

Yensid was already there, well-dressed, somehow expecting this moment and preparing for it sooner than anyone. He did not address or even look at Mickey and Goofy, merely stood at the king's beside. Being helpless was something he was not accustomed to. He almost seemed to flinch every time the king drew a heavy breath.

Mickey did not, could not, approach that bed where his father lay. A part of him felt if he ran away now, he could escape this fate, and return to the happiness he had been experiencing with Minnie. His legs didn't move forwards or backwards, still in their fright. The king's breath was almost drowned out by the loud sniffling Goofy was emitting, tears already dribbling down his face. Donald, who had only just caught up with them, stayed outside of the room, not brave enough to see the ordeal.

The king made the decision for Mickey, as he raised his hand, and beckoned him closer. The mouse reluctantly took steps towards it, and found his resolve broken by the time his father's hand touched the top of his head, giving him a gentle, loving pat around the ears. Standing now seemed impossible, as Mickey fell to his knees, grasping the bed sheets, vision blurring as the tears came.

"I don't remember, if I've told you…" The father's voice rasped as it spoke, yet somehow, defying the sheer sense of this tragedy, containing his light manner. "But… when you were born, I wanted to name you Mortimer… Your mother told me to name you Mickey." He smiled, though he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes at his son. "She was right. You were meant to be a Mickey."

"_I'm not ready_!" Mickey interrupted him with a scream, tugging at the bed sheets. "Don't go, I'm not ready yet…" Not ready to become king, not ready take his place, not ready to live in a world without him. Begging would do nothing, yet he continued to grove at his father's side, repeating it over and over. "Please don't go…"

The pat on the head became firm, despite its weak owner, and Mickey forced himself to look up at him. The king still smiled, and began to pull his hand back. "Don't be afraid of where you are now… You will move on… You will all move on… Keep moving forward." His head leaned back on its pillow. "We keep moving forward, opening new doors… and doing new things… because we're curious… and curiosity keeps leading us… down new paths."

His breaths began to slow.

"Never… lose that curiosity…. Always… keep… moving… forward."

His breath stopped

The world mourned.

But Disney Castle, the Disney Kingdom, would keep moving forward.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

The patient looked up, eyes weary. "I am. Please… don't hesitate. I believe in you."

Ansem didn't believe in himself these days, so hearing it from this boy brought some relief. "All right, Oswald. I want you to tell me everything you feel, if you can." He then raised a hand. "Xehanort. Begin."

Lights flashed, and Oswald screamed in pain. Yet when Ansem ran to stop the experiment, he felt the rabbit grab his arm. The test would continue, despite the pain.

Ansem touched the hand, hoping to offer some form of comfort. He watched his apprentice's face, and the excitement that tainted that younger man's face chilled Ansem to the core.

This would not go into the report.

**End Of Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wrote the begining on Friday, took a break over the weekend, resumed it today. I was nervous writing this part, as it concerns scenes either the games haven't shown or I haven't seen - namely, Mickey meeting Ansem and his assistant. But I gave it my best shot. Enjoy.

* * *

The coronation would be in a few hours. Hardly necessary, seeing as that everyone knew that the prince was now king, but the general consensus was that a large celebration would lift everyone's spirits. But Mickey, instead of getting ready for the large party, found himself in a part of the castle he had rarely visited before. A large docking deck, with dozens of machines and right in the middle of it all, a colorful space-ship, two chipmunks diligently scrambling all over it for final adjustments.

Mickey looked to his side, where Yensid stood, having led the boy here. "You're saying my dad built this… What was it called?"

"A Gummi Ship." The old wizard replied, eyes on the vehicle. "It's made out meteorites he had Chip and Dale gather. Once your father discovered the doors to the other worlds were weakening, he had this made to visit them." He began to walk toward it, the mouse following. "His last visit was to Raident Gaiden, and that's where you will be going now."

"Can't that wait until the coronation is over?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"This is an urgent matter, your highness." Yensid replied, snapping his fingers to get Chip and Dale's attention. "The stability of these doors must be checked… And I don't trust Ansem's apprentice. But you will return in time for the coronation… these travels bypass space and time."

"But I don't even know how to ride it!" Mickey objected, taking a step back. "What if I crash?"

"Not to worry, your highness!" Chip hopped off of the ship, and with his brother, jogged up to Mickey's feet. "The coordinates are set, and we'll be with you all the way!"

"You just gotta steer and smile!" Dale added with fevered nods.

Mickey blinked at the instructions, looking back and forth between ship and engineers. "Steer and … smile?"

"Smiles give the Gummi Ship power." Yensid answered, and awkwardly cleared his throat when he could feel Mickey's bewildered stare at him. "Your father's idea." His embarrassment made Mickey get the needed smile, along with an unneeded chuckle. "Just get in and get it over with."

"I'll be right back!"Mickey ran towards the ship, tripping once or twice as he boarded. "And then I won't have to do this again for a while, right?"

"You're the king." Yensid nodded, slow. "That will be up to you."

Mickey didn't respond to that. 'You're the king', huh. He didn't feel like one. He ignored the chipmunks' rapid movement as they got ready for lift off, and instead stared at the space ahead. How many of his father's stories were fabrications, and how many were real places he had visited? He took a breath as the ship shook, trying to put his self-doubt and questions around. Smiles were fuel, so he needed to think happy thoughts. Raindrops, roses, whiskers on kittens…

Minnie's laughter.

With that thought, the engines roared to life.

* * *

Mickey didn't know why he was surprised by given such a warm welcome from Ansem and his assistant. Perhaps it was his first impression of these tall, intimidating men… They seemed so strong and intelligent, and yet greeted him merrily, welcoming him into their lives. Talk came easily to them, as they discussed matters of the heart, and discoveries of other worlds. Time passed quickly, as it does when one enjoys themselves, and despite Yensid's advisement of how the ship affected time, Mickey excused himself when the possibly of being late to his own coronation came about.

But as he headed back to his ship, Xehanort pulled him aside, as soon as Ansem was off to do his own royal duties. "I have something to show you, your highness." He implored, all but dragging Mickey with him. "It'll only take a moment, but it will be all the proof you need that our experiments are anything but futile."

"Uh, if you're sure?" Mickey replied, rather unsure, but not moving away. "What is it?"

The assistant led the king down a dark corridor, the walls losing color and becoming colder and unfeeling the further down they went. "Master Ansem is not entirely aware of what I'm about to show you, but he seems to have taken a great liking to you. I'm sure that after you see this, you can convince him to help continue on with our projects."

"Thanks, I think." Mickey watched the apprentice dial in numbers for a door, leisurely opening it. "But you still haven't said what you're going to show me…?"

They entered a laboratory, at least that was the mouse's guess, and the first thing that caught Mickey's eyes were the cages that seemed to take up more than half of the room there. A good majority were empty, but it was the ones filled that caught his breath. Black creatures, of all shapes and sizes, wriggling, crawling, yellow eyes darting everywhere, inhuman screeches bellowing from where no mouths existed. Never had the king seen such things in his entire life, filling him with dread.

"W… What… are these things?" Mickey quietly stammered, shaking in his place. Xehanort didn't share this fear, face twisted in a strange glee.

"I call them… the Heartless." He stepped toward the cages, and all at once, the creatures – the Heartless – reached out for him, desperately clawing at the air to try and fail to touch him. "When someone submits themselves to the darkness, and they lose their heart, this is what they become. And yet, they yearn for hearts… the very thing they lost. Perhaps to increase their own breed, or replace what they gave away. I'm still working on theories to explain their behavior."

'These were people?' Mickey wanted to ask, and yet couldn't even wrap his mind around the concept. It was then he connected that the cold, unfeeling presence he had detected as they had come closer was from these very monsters. "How does someone… lose their heart?" He did ask, the very idea difficult to understand. Heart-break, that was natural, heartless itself was usually deemed to people who were evil, but to just 'lose' a heart?

Xehanort looked at Mickey, a conflict under his eyes. "I suppose it would be hard for someone like you to understand." Mickey's slightly insulted look made him continue. "From what you've told us, the only tragedy to befall your kingdom in decades is the natural death of your father. Your people have probably never known the despair and desperation it would take to see the darkness. A hopelessness that cannot even call out for death." He placed his hand on top of one cage, and the frantic clawing from the Heartless became more erratic. He wasn't looking at Mickey anymore, and the royal began to wonder if he was even being spoken towards anymore. "Complete darkness can really only be seen by those who wish for it."

Mickey studied the man before him, listened to the pained tone in his voice. Although he was still afraid of the caged beings, he nevertheless approached Xehanort, and placed a hand on his arm, too small to try and reach for his shoulder. The elder stiffened for a moment, unused to such a touch, and looked down at his guest. The mouse offered him a smile, earnest and caring. "Are you all right?" He asked in a gentle tone, and the screeches of the Heartless almost seemed to fade as the two stared at each other.

Whatever spell Mickey had cast on him suddenly broke, as Xehanort shook his head, and got down on his knees. "I brought you here for another reason, your highness." He said, acting as nothing unusual had happened at all between them. "I know you were instructed to only use it for emergencies, but I need to see the Heartless reaction to your Keyblade."

Mickey was troubled at that, and his fingers twitched, tempted. The all powerful weapon that he hadn't even been allowed to tell his best friends existed. The sword that was not entirely a sword and the key that was not entirely a key. He was still trying to master it under Yensid, and still didn't entirely understand how it 'worked'. Yes, it was supposed to only be used for emergencies… but, on the other hand, he was going to becoming king in a matter of hours, so wouldn't he be able to deem an 'emergency'? He nodded to Xehanort. "All right, but just for a little while."

"That's all I need." He stood up straight once more, and then moved behind the mouse, to fully see the reaction of the Heartless themselves. "The way I understand it, the Keyblade could be seen as a source of pure light, the exact opposite of the Heartless."

"I think so." Mickey agreed, extending a hand forward. His hand gripped the air, already holding onto something that wasn't there just yet. It would be difficult to call it a summon, as there was little thought connected into bringing it forward. To Mickey, it was just like another limb of his body. The invisible limb now glowed, and in a spark of light, the weapon now came into form, a small ringing noise accompanying it. But that little sound was suddenly dwarfed by the intense howlings of the Heartless.

Though their cages did not hold much space, they struggled to back away as much as possible, rattling their bars and banging against the locks – all in the opposite direction of Mickey. All at once they were trying to get away from the Keyblade, to find some corner that did not exist and hide in it. These creatures that supposedly had lost their emotions were exhibiting what looked like pure fear. Unsettled, Mickey looked back towards the apprentice, but the strange look of excitement was still on Xehanort's face. Before he could say anything, the mouse waved his hand, and the blade disappeared, along with the terror from the Heartless.

"I should get going." Mickey turned away from the cages, heading for the door. Yet he paused in the doorway, looking wearily at Xehanort. "I'm sorry, but I can't support this to Ansem."

The joy was gone from Xehanort's face, now replaced with shock and anger. "What?!" He almost barked. "Do you have any idea what we've just witnessed? Your Keyblade could be the thing that destroys a Heartless!"

"I don't _want_ to destroy them!" Mickey shouted, but instead of anger, his yell had worry, a plea to understand. "You told me these were _people_! You shouldn't be looking for ways to destroy them; you should be trying to find a way to cure them!" He looked to the Heartless with pity, trying to picture them as the whole beings they once were.

With great frustration, the assistant tried to go towards Mickey. "Your highness, we are on the brink of discovering - " He stopped, something catching his eye. But from the mouse's point of view, it just seemed that the man couldn't back up his argument.

"I hope you see the light, before you're swallowed up by the darkness you're researching." Mickey finished for him, once more heading out of the laboratory. His heart felt heavy, and he nearly sprinted to return back to the Gummi Ship.

But what had distracted Xehanort was not a change of mind, but one of the cages. Once the mouse had gone, he moved to this particular cage, a hand on the lock. The lock was mangled, snapped in half. This wouldn't give him any concern, save for the fact that this cage had been tagged. This tag simply read 'Oswald.' Only the cages that contained a Heartless had tags of their previous lives.

This cage was empty. The lock was broken. Oswald's heartless had gotten out.

He couldn't fathom when and how this happened, and his mind spun. He lashed out at the cage, grabbing the tag and ripping it off. He shoved it and the remains of the lock into his pockets, already forming a story in his mind to tell Master Ansem. After the experiment with him and Ansem, Oswald had simply changed his mind and left. Yes, that would sound plausible. The Master trusted Xehanort, and wouldn't question this. After all, he had no idea about the caged monstrosities.

As far as Xehanort was concerned, Oswald had never existed.

* * *

It was difficult to smile after that harrowing incident, but Mickey concentrated on the warm memories of his friends, and there was lift-off. He thought he was getting the handle of steering the ship, and wished for a dreamy moment that he could use it to explore the other worlds his father had told him off. Countless stars passed as the ship flew, and Mickey guessed that each one contained its own world, its own stories, and endless possibilities. He would have daydreamed at that, if the chipmunks weren't so restless, scattering to and fro.

"What's wrong, fellas?" He finally asked, leaning back in his chair to try and look at the engineers.

"There's extra weight on the ship." Chip replied, running over the controls, and then running backwards. "But me and Dale can't find where it could be coming from!"

"Maybe it was from all the nuts we stored from Radiant Gaiden." Dale offered with a shrug, only to be met with a glare from his brother.

"Dale! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"Whoops."

The light argument that followed eased Mickey, unable to help but laugh as the two debated the 'right' to other world's nuts. Xehanort had probably been right, in that Mickey and his people had rarely known sadness and tragedy, but now took it as praise. He only stopped their bickering when it was time to land back in the dock, still feeling a little shaky when it came to stopping this large ship. He could see Yensid patiently waiting for him, and although he was glad to see his mentor, he couldn't decide exactly what to tell him and what to keep secret.

Once they landed, Mickey quickly ran up to Yensid, while the chipmunks began to check the outside of the ship, Chip still bothered by the mystery of the extra weight. "You're handling the Gummi Ship very well for your first time, your majesty." The old wizard said first, respect clear. "After more practice with it, you'll be able to make whatever changes you wish to it. But, first…" His voice grew dark, as the serious matter weighed on his mind. "Ansem and his apprentice. What are they up to?"

"Aw, they're not… so bad." Mickey struggled, hands waving as he pulled at the fun parts of the visit from his memory. "Ansem's a really nice guy. He wants nothing but the best for his people. And he let me have some of this really great ice cream, called Sea-"

Before 'salt' could leave his tongue, the glass hull of the ship shattered, and a black streak leapt from the wreck. It bounced to the floor, and then zig-zagged all over the dock, eliciting frightened screams from the chipmunks. The creature – which Mickey horrifically recalled was a Heartless – took to the screams, and a chase ensued, the soon-to-be-king and wizard still frozen in their shock. It wasn't until the brothers had gotten into one of the towered rooms, slamming in the buttons to have the door bang shut to keep the monster out. The Heartless clawed at the door for seconds, and then lost interest, now jumbling up the nearby stairs to escape the dock.

Yensid found his voice, and it bellowed in sheer rage. "What in the name of Walt was that?!" he demanded, not even sure who to be screaming at.

"We're tracking it on the castle monitors!" Chip called out through a speaker, heart racing from his near-death experience. "It's going outside!"

Yensid then bent over to Mickey, roughly grabbing his shoulders. "Was that thing from Radiant Gaiden?"

"It's-It's a Heartless." Mickey stammered, not having recovered from the sight. How could it have followed them? How did it get in the ship? Surely Xehanort hadn't done this on purpose… "It's a… It was a person, they, they lost to their heart to the darkness…"

"It's on the outside castle grounds!" Dale now informed, holding onto his brother. "It's heading towards the gardens!"

That's when the room became silent, to Mickey's ears. He could no longer hear his master's yells or the chipmunks' squeals. Xehanort's words rang, almost a prophecy. 'They yearn for hearts.'

_Minnie!_

The mage was shoved off, to his own surprise, and the mouse ran in the direction the Heartless had gone to. The demands for him to come back were lost, and his time and surroundings lost all meaning. He had memorized the path to the garden, not even needing to see with his eyes to know which way to go. At a calmer time, he would have remarked at the irony, as that mindset had caused him to crash into and meet Minnie in the first place. But for now, it was terror and love taking over his mind, leaving everything else behind.

If his own memory wasn't enough to lead him there, the screams of his beloved would more than do it. Adding fuel to his fire, he ran as fast as his body would allow, praying, hoping, demanding that it wouldn't be too late. Ripped flowers crunched under his feet, and he arrived at the royal gardens.

Minnie had her arms up, throwing her white light of spells at the Heartless, but it brushed them aside like wind. Each blast from her was smaller and lasted shorter, her fright unable to make her focus enough to command her power. She was backed into a scraggly bush, falling on her rear, her cries doing nothing to slow the creature down. Incapable of fighting anymore, she threw her body to the ground, eyes shut, holding her hands over her head in a useless defense. The Heartless headed straight for her, eager for its chance to devour her.

Mickey would not let it have that chance.

"_Get away from her_!" And with that, the Keyblade was in his hands, gripped so tightly that the gloves could have torn. The Heartless stopped, just for a moment, which was all that the royal needed. He sprang forward, smacking the atrocity with his mace, sending it flying towards the lilies, and more important, away from Minnie. But this one was braver than the ones Mickey had seen in the cage. Instead of fleeing, it leapt at its attacker, but Mickey simply had no room in himself left to be afraid for himself.

Claws met blade, tying to push Mickey back, but the former prince was relentless. He swung the Keyblade, slicing into the Heartless – swung it again – swung it again – swung and and swung and swung until it emitted one last shriek, dissolving, dying, becoming a vapor of black, and then nothing in its place. It was gone.

Mickey breathed heavily, staring at the damage the Heartless had created. It was defeated, and Minnie was safe. Ever so slowly, his fingers uncurled, and the Keyblade disappeared. As his anger began to melt, he remembered his own argument to Xehanort… that had been a person. It didn't look like one, it didn't act like one, but this destructive monster had once been a person. He touched his chest, feeling his own heart pump, and a sick feeling began to brew. If that had once been a person, and Mickey had eliminated it, then…

To a bizarre relief, Minnie's sobbing snapped him out of that train of thought.

His floppy yellow shoes treaded carefully toward the trembling girl, and he knelt to scoop her into his arms. She jerked at first, until she was certain those arms were Mickey's, upon which she now threw herself at him, which such a strength that knocked the boy right onto his back. He had hoped the next time he held her that she wouldn't be crying, but he'd accept what he could get for now. He put one arm around her, and with the other he stroked her hair, once again hoping to calm her down.

When her sobs quieted down, he began to sit the both of them up straight without letting go of her. Minnie looked up at her savior, cheeks wet but the on-flow of tears had stopped. "What… What was that thing?" She whispered, hands resting on Mickey's chest, not quite gripping, but enough to keep Mickey's heart still racing.

He knew he wasn't even going to be allowed to tell Donald and Goofy about what he had seen and learned, so how could he tell her? Yet didn't she deserve an answer after having her life risked? Both sides were so unsatisfactory to Mickey's taste, feeling feeble despite having defeated the beast. "It's… gone now, that's what's important." He told her, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "You're safe now. This won't ever happen again." Not just reassurance – a promise.

She took his stroking hand, and placed one of hers on top of it, keeping it pressed to her cheek. "Mickey… I don't know how to thank you." Her tone gained strength, yet still remained quiet. "If you hadn't come…"

"Don't think about it." He cut in, and smiled at her, trying to elicit the same from her. "I'd never let you get hurt, Minnie. We're friends."

Oh, and he'd done it again! Said that darn 'f-word' when he wanted to be more than that, again! He did feel selfish that his mind would automatically go back to courting her when she had just been in mortal peril mere moments ago, and tried to hide such feelings as his cheeks were now a tainted pink.

"You're the best friend I've ever had." She said softly, the remark amazingly both uplifting and defeating at the same time to Mickey's heart. Her eyes drifted, now seeing the same damage to the garden that Mickey had earlier observed. "Oh… it really ruined the place. This is going to need so much work."

"It'll take more than some Heartless-" -oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot- "-monster-" excellent recovery, he thought. "-to ruin this place for good. You'll see, the garden will blossom back in no time. It'll keep moving forward."

She shifted in his lap, only to rest her head against his shoulder; 'heaven' being the first word that came to Mickey's mind from that gesture. "You're always so optimistic." She remarked, letting go of his hand. "I've always liked that about you."

'Like'. One letter right, three words needing adjustment. How could he change those last ones to 'o', 'v', 'e'? He gave a quick nod, trying to pay attention. "Uh, yeah, I guess, thanks." He chuckled nervously. "Just telling the truth. You've done wonders with this place before, and you can it again." He idly continued to pet her short hair, her bow once again undone from the stress. Wanting to gain more of her favor, he lightly touched the ribbon. "Oh, looks like this is coming off. Here, let me just…"

"No, wait, I can do it." Her hands and her head both moved to take over, but either she was too fast, or he was too slow, as the sudden movement had their lips just faintly brush together.

Yet that small touch was enough to bloom scarlet on both of their faces, staring at each other with a thought of maybe the other mouse had done it on purpose. "S-Sorry." Mickey stuttered, although the huge grin on his face didn't really say he was. In fact, he'd give anything to feel that tingle again, as tiny as it had been.

Minnie touched her mouth with a few of her fingers, ready to say something, but no words came out. Mickey's smile began to fade, as awkward silence dominated, and he now debated whether to help her stand up and go, as he did have a coronation to get to and all. Oh, yes, he wouldn't have to keep secret about being a prince anymore – now it was a matter to keep secret over being a king! That was going to be infinitely harder, he could just imagine. He moved his hand away from her hair, ready to excuse himself.

Minnie decided not to let him. She suddenly had her arms around his neck, eyes shut, and pressed her lips hard against his own.

The sudden weight was enough to once again had Mickey on his back, though instead of being concerned over her, his mind was now a complete and total blank. His body took over for the thinking, hands holding her close, closing his own eyes and pushing back with his own lips. It wasn't how he planned his first kiss to go – it was even better.

What a sight they were! One of her feet with yellow high heels popped up in the air, the two of them covered in sweat and flowery debris from the Heartless battle, even their tails seemed to find one another and twist around each other. Physical and emotional merged into one need, happiness and desire given back and forth with each new kiss that passed between them. Even when Minnie tried to pull away, perhaps remembering a need for air, Mickey yanked her back down for another kiss, and she did not object.

It was only until Mickey's body seemed to mentally slap him upside the head to remind him of the same need – _air_, how was that even forgotten- that he forced his mouth away, nearly gasping for the precious resource. Not that it stopped him for long, giving quick smooches to her cheek and her hair and her forehead and anywhere he could touch, all the while hearing her sweet coos of contentment. "Wow." He breathed, still nuzzling her face with his own lovingly.

She agreed, nodding, tenderly running a hand down his cheek. "Oh Mickey." She murmured gazing down at him. "You're amazing." For extra emphasis, she placed a tiny kiss on his nose, and his body trembled with ecstasy.

"You're not so bad yourself." Mickey replied, taking her hand, and tugging her forward for another kiss.

"Your highness." A throat cleared.

_Uh-oh._

As heaven dropped into hell, the mice deliberately took their time to look up at the interruption – although to Mickey they were upside-down.

To the left, Goofy, with cheeks blushing, not looking right at them and whistling an innocent tone. To the right, Donald, looking torn between snickering and trying to be serious, one hand over his beak in embarrassment. The voice had come from the one in the middle, all powerful Yensid, not quite as furious as he had been when the Heartless had emerged from the Gummi ship, but definitely not happy.

Mickey was about to give a little wave to them to try and give a laugh, when Minnie parroted "Your highness?" and looked down at her lover. Eyes widened, and it was obvious she made the connection.

_Oh, no._

"I can explain!"Mickey yelped, trying to sit up, but felt Yensid's fingers dig into his shoulders.

"You can explain it to her after your coronation, which you are late for." And the to-be-king could guess the rest of Yensid's thought – explain everything that had happened in that other world.

Minnie was now on her feet again, a pained expression now on her. "You're the prince?"

"Actually, he's gunna be the king." Goofy corrected, tapping his head. "He was the prince a little while ago!"

"Not helping, Goofy." Donald muttered, shaking his head.

"I, I was going to tell you!" Mickey tried, as Yensid forced him to stand.

"We don't have time for this, your highness." Yensid barked, and began dragging the reluctant mouse away. Knight and mage followed, occasionally glancing back at a confused and – to Mickey's grief – betrayed-looking Minnie. Soon, she was all alone, save for the smashed garden all around her.

She touched her lips again, recalling his taste.

**End Of Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter of Steamboat. Wow, how long has it been since I've been able to finish something with multiple chapters? I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I'm thinking of writing a shorter piece concerning Donald and Daisy in the KH verse, so it could be something you want to keep an eye out for. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

This time, Mickey was early for the steamboat. So early in fact, the boat had not arrived yet, and the King sat on the dock, staring down at his own reflection. These trips now had longer and longer gaps in between, with all of his new duties and responsibilities. But when the mouse looked at himself in the water, he didn't see any kind of king, or ruler, or even someone grown-up. He just saw a frightened, hurt little boy.

The coronation, while late, had gone off splendidly. Mickey had been crowned, and Yensid had gone on some long, winded speech that the mouse could barely remember. He'd been too busy looking over the crowd for any sign of Minnie, hoping that betrayed look of hers had vanished. Alas, even her uncle wasn't there, and Mickey had been forced to fake a smile for the rest of the occasion. After the party had ended, Yensid had pulled him aside, and the first of many long talks began.

Mickey told his mentor everything that he thought was essential, and yet put many holes in his explanation of the Heartless. A part of him hoped that the less he talked about it, the sooner he'd forget about it, and maybe it would just have ceased to exist all together. More scheduled trips to Radiant Gaiden were made, and although Xehanort still chilled him, Ansem just seemed more comforting with each return. Important discussions over other worlds and matters of the heart easily melted into who could eat their Sea-Salt ice cream the fastest, and the hilarious brain freezes that followed afterwards.

Mickey continued to stare at himself, lost in those memories of the past few weeks, when a high pitched sound struck his ears. Puzzled, he looked to the beginning of the dock, where it touched the town, and the sound got louder as it was coming closer. This particular sound he was used to, and knew what it meant. His royal and loyal knight, Goofy, was carrying his baby son, Max, in his arms. The king found himself smiling, despite the child's cries. Goofy walked right up towards his king, and then sat beside him, legs dangling over the edge, and Max began to settle down.

"Here to rat me out to Yensid?" Mickey asked, leaning back and resting on his hands.

"Naw. 'Sides, you're a mouse, not a rat." Goofy answered, ignoring or not even noticing Mickey's small chuckle at the slip up. "Just thought Max here could use a little fresh air."

"He's getting bigger every day." The mouse glanced over at the baby, who was now content with his own little game of 'Reach For Daddy's Ear.' "How's the missus?"

"Good." By now, the trio of friends – Mickey, Donald, Goofy – had a word system when it came to Goofy's wife, ever since she had gotten sick after delivering Max. 'Good' meant 'stable', alive for another day, and that the topic needed to change. But Mickey had already been depressed when Goofy came, and was unsure of what to talk of next. Silence came between them, except for Max's babbling, still trying to bat at the elusive long ears of his fathers.

Yet Mickey did manage to come up with something, pulling his feet up. "I miss this."

"Miss what?" Goofy looked over at him, ears swinging and out of reach again.

"Hanging out with my friends." He sighed, hugging his knees. "Everything before I became King… even before I had to be a prince. I wish I could just go back to when I couldn't even leave the palace."

"You don't mean that." The knight shook his head, and Max almost seemed to growl I frustration as the ears were out of his grasp again.

"Sure I do. Why wouldn't I?" He huffed a little, indignant.

"'Cause back then you didn't know Minnie." Goofy wagged a finger at his friend, and only stopped when he saw the King's cheeks begin to dye pink.

Now Mickey wouldn't look at him, embarrassed, and still hurt. "Yeah, well… she hates me now." He mumbled. "Almost makes me wish we never met."

"Almost?" Goofy asked, but didn't get a response. "Come on, Mickey, you think no one ever fights when they're in love?"

Mickey's face went even redder, and he could feel it. "I… I don't know if she loves me."

"The way she was kissin' you, I'd bet all of my Munny on it." Goofy smirked, and now his best friend was the darkest shade of tomato he'd ever seen. "Why don't you go and see her?"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Mickey groaned, now throwing his hands up in the air at his frustration. "What if she doesn't want the royal life? What if she was just kissing me to thank me?" With that, he got on his feet, walking up and down the dock, making up all kinds of What Ifs, each one worse than the last, and a good majority went over Goofy's head. He even went into tangents about Ansem and Xehanort, despite knowing that was supposed to be a secret, and it was obvious he was feeling anxiety over more than just his feelings for Minnie.

What if he couldn't live up to his father's expectations? What if he brought his beloved kingdom to ruin? What if looking into these other worlds really was just asking for trouble? What if, by bringing Minnie into his life, he'd just put her into more danger? What if, what if, what if?

The questions appeared to be endless, until Max began to cry again. Startled, Mickey almost tripped over his own feet, staring down at his friend and the son. Goofy calmly began to cradle the little life in his arms, giving Mickey time to calm down on his own, with small breathes of agitation. When Max began to settle down, Goofy looked to his superior, waited for a minute, and then cocked his head to a side. "Well?"

"… Well what?" Mickey blinked, anger dissipating at the strange question.

"What if those things did happen?" He asked, one shoulder shrugging with his confusion. "Then what?"

The mouse fumbled with his hands, trying to gesture… nothing, as he couldn't think of a response to that. He tried to think, but nothing came. He dreaded possibilities, but hadn't thought of realities. He was so afraid of what could happen that he hadn't been able to just face what was to come regardless. But Goofy's imagination never reached quite so far – perhaps a blessing, in that it made him more positive to the here and now, and not panic so much about things beyond his control. How could Mickey hope to try and change his future into something more positive if he kept focusing on all the bad paths one could take?

So instead, Mickey put a hand on Goofy's shoulder, a mix of gratitude and exhaustion. "You've got a lot of faith in me, don't you?"

"Sure do." Goofy beamed, nodding vigorously. "Always have, always will." He shifted his body to try and free one arm – Max only made a momentary fuss- to pat Mickey's hand with one of his own. "I think you'll be a great king, 'cause you're already great at being Mickey Mouse!"

It might have sounded like nonsense to anyone else, but to Mickey, it was a flood of relief. Though titles had changes and times were cut, he still had his friend's unconditional love and support. No matter what happened, that would never change. The hand on the knight's shoulder now turned into a light hug around the neck, foreheads knocking against each other. "Aw, Goofy." He mumbled, body shaking as he felt Goofy's chortles. "What would I ever do without you?"

"You aint ever gunna find out." The Knight said, with such vigor in his voice that it sounded more than a promise – as if it was sheer fact, and to Goofy, it probably was. Loyalty, combined with friendship, was a force that was more powerful than any of the fears Mickey had been envisioning. However, he took a break, as he frowned, speaking to himself out loud. "I am gunna wonder what you're gunna do without Minnie, though."

Mickey pulled back, baffled by the sudden change in tone and topic. "Whaddya mean, Goofy?"

"I just mean when she leaves tonight. Her Uncle Monty decided it was time to hit the road and see a new place. Heard about it when I was walking out with Max." Another pause, and then a snap of his fingers. "Now I remember, that's why I was goin' towards the boat dock! Gwarsh, I just plum forgot." He gave a few 'A-hyucks' over his little error, which promptly stopped when he saw the horrified look on his king. "...Oopsy-daisy."

"Tonight?!" Mickey all but yelled, grasping the air in his pain. "She… she can't leave! I haven't… What if-" He quickly cut himself off before that sentence could finish, remembering the audacity of it all from mere moments ago. He grabbed Goofy's hand, shaking it hard. "Thanks a ton, Goofy… but can you do me a favor? When the boat comes, please, tell it to wait for me and a guest!" Before he could get Goofy's affirmative, he ran off towards the town, an idea blossoming.

The knight watched his friend leave, and then stood up, holding Max with both arms. He looked down at his baby. "Oh, I aint gunna forget this time… but just in case, do you think you could remind me in a few minutes?"

* * *

Monty counted the coins in his hand before placing them on the counter, and the owner of the lodge thanked him. He walked outside, his niece trailing behind him, and only when did the door close behind her did he turn to face her. "Now, sure you got everything?"

"I've got my ukulele, and my sheet music." She answered, holding up her instrument case and the tattered note paper. "And you've got all of our clothes in your suitcase?"

"Sure do." He held it up for confirmation, but then his face turned soft. "… Are you absolutely positively sure you wanna go with me, Minerva?"

Another time, she'd groan at the name, and remind him it was Minnie. Now she didn't even seem to care, just nodding and casting her eyes away. "I don't know if there's any reason for me to stay."

"You're awfully fond of that boy, don't you lie to me." He stooped down on one knee, touching her cheek to make her face him. "You wanna toss it all away 'cause he's some fancy king?"

"It's not that!" She cried, now holding onto her items like they were life support. "I wouldn't care if he was the richest or poorest man in the world… but why wouldn't he tell me who he really was?"

Monty let go of her, but didn't relent just yet, leaning in closer. "Didn't you have your own secret?"

She bit her lower lip at that. Of course, her spells of white magic, how could she forget? But she had legitimate reasons to hide that! But did that mean Mickey's reasons weren't? She hadn't even shown up for work ever since she realized who he was, and in one way, it could be seen that she was avoiding him and not giving him a chance to explain himself. Yet, as she thought of her own defense, he hadn't come searching for her to give his own side of the story either. "It's different." She said weakly, fighting back tears.

Monty sighed, moving to stand up straight again. "Youngin's in love are the stupidest people."

Surprised, and rather angry, at statement, she stamped one of her feet. "Uncle Monty! How can you call me stupid?"

Her uncle gave a wry grin, teeth flashing. "I said you were in love too, and you didn't deny that."

Minnie sucked in a breath, cheeks as red as the bow on her head. There was a rational argument to that somewhere, she believed… she just couldn't find it. Monty just gave a loud guffaw at his victory swinging around his suitcase in the direction he planned to leave in.

A rush of black met the suitcase, causing it to pop open, along with a stumbling yelp. Once again, clothes scattered all around, and once again, Mickey Mouse was on his back before the duo, thinking but not saying _'Ow'_.

"Speak of the devil." Monty remarked, although he did appear irritable about his damaged suit case all over again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Mickey instantly jumped to his feet, but didn't bother to pick up the clothes this time, and grabbed Minnie's hands. "Listen, I know you're all ready to leave, and I know I should've told you, but… but you can't go, not yet! There's one more thing you have to see!"

Minnie stared at their hands together, and then tried to look to her uncle for an answer, but he was too busy repacking their things. Words took their time coming to her lips, as she noticed how desperate and frightened her friend looked. Though a part of her was still upset with him, she found she couldn't outright refuse his request. Heaving another sigh, she nodded to him. "Well, all right… but what is-"

"Great!" Without letting her finish, Mickey picked up the girl, ignoring her shrill cry of surprise, cradling her into his arms as he had seen Goofy do to Max, and sped off in the direction he'd come from. A few pages of Minnie's sheet music flew away as the run continued, but neither one seemed to notice or care.

Monty caught one as it flew to him, reading it over. His niece loved to write songs, usually based on fairy tales she had heard when she was younger. They were mostly silly mushy things, about true love, so it was with great amusement that he hummed along to this certain page.

"Someday, My Prince Will Come."

* * *

Thankfully, Goofy had stalled the boat, although he couldn't recall why he was stalling in the first place, and the two mice were able to get on board. Mickey managed to thank Goofy before the steamboat took off, and there were only three members on board – Mickey, Minnie, and the irritable cat captain – Paul, Percy, Pete, something like that- that Mickey never paid too much heed to.

As the boat slowly made its way around the river, the mice stayed at the back, watching the water flow underneath. The girl mentally admitted that it was a beautiful ride, full of quiet serenity. The view of the town from there was amazing as well, almost able to capture it in her hand. But the best sight of all was the boy beside her, who would catch small glimpses at her, and then immediately turn away when he was caught, with a shyness that she found adorable.

When words were finally made, they were accidentally at the same time. "I'm sorry."

They looked at each other, and found smiles gracing their faces, creating great liberation. "I should have told you who I really was." Mickey tried, but Minnie shook her head in disagreement.

"I shouldn't have cared about that." She replied, laying her ukulele and music down on the floor. "You didn't think any different of me when I told you about my powers… I should have treated you the same way."

"So, does that mean you'll stay?" Mickey asked, with far more excitement than he intended. He noticed, and leaned away; a little self-conscious about how anxious she could make him. Forget about her magic, her pretty looks alone were enough to cast a spell of power over him.

"If I have a reason to stay." She whispered, taking tiny toe steps towards him, hands now behind her back, clasping each other nervously.

At first, the answer seemed obvious to Mickey. He kindly took a hold of one of her arms, pulling her in closer, and puckering his lips for what he hoped for was a pretty big kiss. Though, as continued to bend forward, he wondered if it could really beat the heated kisses they had the first time, after she'd been attacked by that Heartless.

That memory made him stop, which disappointed an also puckered-up Minnie. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her… she just deserved something more.

"I want you to stay." He began, letting go of her am. "I want you to stay here for the rest of our lives. I want to always be at your side, to talk to you about everything and anything, and… and I can't promise you those things." Dejected, he walked a few inches away from her, using the wide space of the boat as a platform for a speech he was making up right from the top of his head – or, better yet, his heart.

"I've been to places that are showing signs of troubles. I've seen things that make me afraid for the future, and I don't know if there are things I can do to prevent them. I have to keep secrets from the people that mean the most to me. And these secrets… I'm sure they'll all come out one day, and when they do, the darkness will come."

Yes, this he was certain. The Darkness, this was inevitable. The doors would continue to weaken, Xehanort would continue his experiments, and this combination would lead to a downward spiral of danger. He was certain there was even darkness in his own heart, festering and fighting, and that it may never truly leave him.

"But I also believe… in the light."

He faced her with that, his beliefs bringing bravery, and conviction. Rejection or reunion between the two, either one, he would face it head on.

"Darkness and light will always be together, and it's because of the light that… I want you to stay. No matter what the darkness brings, I will always try to bring the light. As long as you're all right, as you're happy and safe, I can keep moving forward. I won't ever stop trying to make this world a better place, and to do whatever it takes to protect you. No matter what happens, I will always come back to you, and I will only just love you all the more."

That last part alarmed himself. He hadn't planned on using that all mighty 'l-word', and yet it had come so easily to him. He cleared his throat, trying to shoo away the sudden shyness that the word had brought. "I… I need you to be here. It's like… every time I go to this boat, I'm searching for something. I was looking for something that would take me and accept me, without needing to know I was a prince, or a king. My friends… they knew who I was, and what I would become. I know they will be there for me, but…"

He trailed off, and then wearily chuckled. "I'm not making any sense at all, am I?"

Minnie didn't react right away, still being affected by his words. Some things had worried her, but there was no denying the sincerity of it all. No doubt the monster that had attacked her in the gardens was connected to what he was saying, and if what Mickey was saying was true, then that was just the beginning of the danger. There was a risk to her life staying here… and yet. She had left with her Uncle for the sake of the adventures in his stories. From day one of entering this kingdom, there had been a whirlwind of her own adventures here.

Here was a chance for her own story to begin.

"I am afraid of that darkness." She spoke, unfurling her hands behind her. "And I wish I could understand everything that's going on. But…" Her hands now reached out to him, and he took them. "My feelings for you are bigger than those fears and wishes. I'll stay."

This time, there was no hesitation in the kiss that Mickey gave her, fast and strong and hoping to convey everything he couldn't make the words say. The passionate frenzy that the two had in the garden wasn't here, but rather a tender hush, just the docile act of lips touching, and hands holding. Nothing more was needed, and when it was done, she rested her head against his shoulder, allowing him to put his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Except as long as the darkness was coming… she had to ask. "I know you said there were things you couldn't promise me." She talked softly, eyes closing as she gave a little brush of cheek to cheek. "But… can you promise me that you _will _always come back to me?"

She felt one of her hands being raised, and Mickey pressed his lips on it. "I promise," he swore, "I will always come back to you. No matter what."

There was a shout of steam emitting from the top of the boat, ready to go around the river one more. The captain initially thought of booting off the lovebirds, as he always did to people who stuck around after the first go, but, he supposed, he could make an exception just this once. From where they were, the town didn't seem to move, and the world was timeless.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break, your majesty?" The young boy asked, running a hand through his silver hair. The two had been walking for what felt like hours, and though his own body was able to handle it, he had a faint concern for his small companion.

"No thanks, Riku." Mickey replied, pulling the hood of his coat over his head. He recalled younger days, when he was visiting Ansem and his apprentice, and finding small blueprints for an interesting piece of fashion, black robes with zippers. He had snuck it away to make it for himself, that mischievous growing smaller but never quite dying. He felt it looked better on him anyway.

"If you're sure." Riku came up to his side, giving him a once over, just in case. Who knew that a creature so petite could hold such power?

"I'm sure." The mouse kept his eyes ahead on the path before them. He had reminisced long enough and there was a long journey ahead, full of darkness and light. "I made a promise."

So they continued forward, and although Mickey did his best to concentrate, there was an idle, fleeting thought, to imagine his wife on that timeless river.

**The End. **


End file.
